A Grounded Bird
by StillSomeone
Summary: New enemies, old friends, new problems and old memories. A new criminal has arrived on the scene and Robin begins to get too deep while on his tail. The team must come together to face this new challenge while trying to stay afloat with all the increased criminal activity lately. There's nothing worse than when your nightmares come to life.
1. The Eagle

**Hey there to everyone. This is a new story and my first shot at an action/adventure thing so I hope you all enjoy. If ya want you can chuck us a review and let me know what you think.**

 **With that, here is chapter 1.**

* * *

The night was _finally_ coming to an end. Tonight's lucky jewellery store thieves were now tied up and were waiting for the cops to come pick them up.

"Piece of cake." Wally exclaimed.

"Hello, Megan. Of course it was easy. They were just randoms off of the street."

"Well team, I think we all earned the rest of the night off. I don't see things picking up any more tonight than they already have." Kaldur stepped up.

In the midst of a humble celebration, Robin noticed Conner whisper something into a blushing and giggling Megan. The sight of them seriously grossed him out for the longest time, but he was younger then. His own hormones have since kicked in fully. And speaking of which…

"You just get better and better, don't you?" Zatanna appeared out of this air to his side. Maybe even literally for all he knew.

"Oh please." He turned to face her. "You know that without you I would have been completely lost. I guess it's good that I have you then."

Robin leant in to get a quick kiss but she stopped his attempt. She said something along the lines of 'not while we are out in public' or some other lame excuse.

Admitting defeat he forced a sad look. "Well, you will _have_ to make up for it later tonight."

"Get a room you two." Artemis scoffed. "We're leaving now so all aboard the bio-ship."

Yep, _another_ boring night.

* * *

Later that night Robin had found himself in the kitchen gawking at the food that Wally is forcing down. It still amazed him how much he could force into his stomach. Some things just never change.

Well, there were _some_ small changes. The original team were still pretty much the same after they had that huge fight with all of the justice league. There were still some mental wounds that were not yet fully healed after the ordeal but everyone came out near perfect. Robin had started dating Zatanna, after she initiated pretty much _everything_ , and they have been going well for a few months now. The power house couple was still Superboy and his Martian missus. That must be what true love is.

As for other relationships, everyone expected Wally and Artemis to start something but that fizzled out quickly and left the both of them on edge whenever they were around each other. So much tension. Kaldur is still the same, although he has been having thoughts about going after Black Manta. Also, Rocket had left without any real reason but said she planned on keeping in touch.

"What are you staring at?" Wally questioned a staring Robin, who was still in costume.

"Huh, oh nothing much. Just a human garbage truck."

"Dude, you know how my metabolism is. Besides, shouldn't you be with Zatanna right now." Wally asked while making a very suggestive face.

Robin laughed. "She said I have to wait like 20 minutes while she set something up. Who knows what she's thinking."

"I'm _guessing_ you'll find out soon."

Robin hit Wally lightly on the arm. "Shut up." Then he smirked. "It should be totally asterous."

"Get a move on then." Wally pushed him away towards where Zatanna should be.

"Alright alright. I'll talk to ya later then." Robin said as he faked putting up a struggle.

Robin was quite happy with waiting for his girlfriend and he loves talking to Wally. He is his closest friend and _always_ makes him smile for whatever goofy thing he's doing at the time. Mostly eating.

* * *

Not half an hour later there was an alarm blaring through the entire mountain. The whole team rushed together for a quick briefing from Aqualad.

"So much for a good night in." Artemis seemed agitated.

"I'm sure we shall be finished up in no time."

Conner looked at Megan. "Of course you would be so optimistic. I was already asleep."

In the distance there were two voices that could be heard.

"Look, we can finish up later."

"We didn't even get _started_."

"We have a mission. I'm sorry I can't control when criminals want to do things. Let's just get traught and finish this quickly and then we can come back and it will all be fine."

"Whatever, let's go."

Robin and Zatanna walked in to meet the rest of the group, who acted their best to pretend not to have been listening to them both. Artemis gave Robin a knowing look that seemed to ask if he was ok, to which he nodded a reply.

Artemis was one of the select few that knew Dick was Robin, besides Wally. It just seemed to have come out since they started spending more time together at school, and the fact that Artemis had to meet Bruce because she was a scholarship winner of his. Robin wasn't complaining, he _hated_ secrets and hated the fact that even Zatanna didn't know the truth yet either.

"Ok team, there has been a report of a break in at Wayne tower over in Gotham…" Robin perked up at this. "It only seems to be a bunch of thugs looking for some quick money so we will split up and cover all exits. We will then work inside from the high priority areas of the building outwards and lead them outside to those waiting if the situation cannot be contained inside."

The team were quick to action and the bio-ship arrived in record time, and in stealth. Wally dropped first to scout the area with Megan. Zatanna and Conner waited by the front and rear exit while the rest went inside.

Robin was slightly panicked and knew he _had_ to check a few very specific areas to make sure that they were safe before _anything_ else.

"Link is up. Can you all hear me?"

Megan's voice entered all of their minds and they all subsequently confirmed that they could hear each other.

"Guys, they are on the prototype level looking for the expensive stuff." Wally thought to them all.

Robin had already ensured that all Batman related projects were safe after taking the basement levels. The prototypes were on the 8th floor so he wasn't too far away. Taking the express elevator shaft, not the actual elevator, Robin barged in to take out some disrespectful thieves for the _second_ time tonight.

Robin and Artemis arrived at the same time to find Wally running circles around the six guys in ski masks. These were not professionals in any sense of the word. The fight was short but a few were trying to run. Superboy ended up getting bored and jumped through the window to join the fray.

"Superboy, this is not the plan." Aqualad stated.

"It's not like I'm missing anything down there."

Then Robin noticed... he was. "They're loading a van down there!" He screamed through the link.

Robin dived through Superboy's hole in the window and landed on one of the thugs. He put him down with ease until he felt a strong blow on the back of his head.

Turning around he saw a masked figure on top of the van. He had a strong build and was dressed in black pants and a red vest. His mask seemed to represent a distorted eagle that has had one too many falls in its lifetime.

"Beat it kid. Tonight is not your night."

Who did this guy think he was? Robin gave his signature laugh. "How about _you_ give up now so I can get home and rest?"

The man scoffed. "I warned you."

Robin made the first move but the man avoided him with lightning reflexes. Every move Robin moved only hit air as this eagle man flipped and tumbled out of reach. Robin felt like he was fighting himself except that this man hit a lot faster and harder.

"Zatanna, where are you?" The team were occupied inside trying to catch the rest of the crooks but Robin couldn't fight this guy _and_ stop the van from getting away. He needed backup.

The man hit Robin across the side with a kick that sent him into a nearby barrier. Looking back up he saw the man climb onto the side of the van and telling it to move. Robin sprinted towards him and jumped to land on the back doors of the van. Climbing up, the man pushed him back off but Robin rolled to the side and landed a drop kick into his back, forcing him back to the hard concrete road and off the van.

The driver was now driving erratically. "Guys, I'm heading South on top of a speeding van right now. A _little_ help, please."

"Already ahead of you." Wally replied. "Or… behind you really but you should see me riiigggghhtttt… now."

On cue Wally came speeding into view. Robin let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding in.

"Finally, we need to stop this, ahhhh…"

The eagle man had returned by swinging in from a rooftop and colliding straight into Robin. This sent him flying backwards and, very luckily, being caught by Wally. The two heroes were now rolling across the street collecting a few cuts and bruises to end their night. Looking up they saw the mystery man finish his swing before letting go, performing a few flips and launching another rope to swing from.

It didn't seem like a surprise that is guy was wearing an eagle mask now. It was like he could fly. Regardless, _who_ is this guy?

The rest of the team caught the thieves back at Wayne Tower but a sore Robin and Wally felt defeated. The guy got away. The van got away. Robin knew that Bruce probably just lost a fair amount of money. Whoever _he_ was, he was trained and knew how to fight.


	2. Battle wounds

**Wow, I just wrote another chapter that quick. Guess I should say that not all charioteers will come this soon but I guess I just had some spare time. Anyways, same deal where you read and I hope you like it.**

 **Catch yas.**

* * *

"Ahhh." Dick hissed.

"What seems to be the matter, Master Dick?"

"Oh, nothing Alfred. Wouldn't have _anything_ to do with you prodding at each cut on my body." Dick was currently sitting in the batcave in nothing but his costume pants while Alfred was patching up cuts and picking out gravel from out of his skin.

Alfred's face remained emotionless. "Perhaps you should have thought about the consequences before colliding with a street. You know it is not healthy, right?"

Dick glared at Alfred, who was clearly suppressing a grin now, while he was tending to the damage after the fight with the eagle man. Though this was Dick's most hated part of the job, the physical pain was nothing compared to his broken ego. Bad guys shouldn't be able to get away from him. He is _the_ Batman's partner for god's sake.

"Have you thought of a reasonable excuse to tell your school for all of this then?" Alfred gestured at the boy's bruised body in front of him.

In truth, Dick was running out of good excuses and he didn't want to use the same one twice, at least not _too_ close together. Normally a simple touch of makeup could hide a black eye or the odd bruise but this time he was covered.

"Um… motorbike accident?" Dick asked rather than giving his answer.

Alfred shook his head as if this was a recurring event. "Can I suggest you wear a long sleeve shirt on Monday. The weather may prove rather warm but it is far greater than the alternative of being questioned."

"Will do Alfred. Anyway, I'm off to meet up with the team. We've got to figure out this eagle guy. You should have seen him Al, it was like he could fly."

"Yes, well don't get to fascinated with him Master Dick, he is still a criminal who made off with a considerable amount of 'booty'."

Dick laughed at Alred's use of pirate slang. "I promise. I'll see you tomorrow Alfred."

In a flash Dick was dressed and heading through the zeta tube.

* * *

"The worst part about last night would have to be the fact that I didn't even get to pick up a souvenir." Wally shook his arms around. "I mean, I _always_ get one but nooooo, this guy just drives away."

Robin raised his arms to silence his friend. "He wasn't driving away. You saw him. It takes time and skill to do what he was doing."

"Yeah, Batman wouldn't even be able to catch him." Wally stopped at Robin's blank glare. "Straight away. Yeah, eventually he always catches them."

Robin shook his head. "I need to… We need to find this guy Walls. It took me _years_ to flip like he did."

"Yeah and you were born…" Wally was quickly silence by Robin's hand over his mouth.

" _I_ know but that doesn't mean everyone else has to." Robin was annoyed that his best friend still struggled with secrets. It wasn't like he had only just found out. Wally had known for so long now that it should have become second nature by now but he just couldn't adjust to how double lives worked. Did _no one_ understand secrecy?

"Sorry dude, I forgot. But speaking of which, did you know that Haley's circus is back in town soon?"

Robin didn't want to talk about this right now. When he is Dick they can continue this conversation but for now he needed to end it. It was way too risky.

"Yeah they're in Bludhaven at the moment. I might drop in when they arrive."

"When who arrives?"

Both boys turned to find Artemis approaching. Wally immediately looked at Robin in the eyes and looked like he was begging for help from the inevitable storm that was coming.

"We were just talking about this eagle guy from last night." Robin quickly changed subjects, just like he wanted.

Artemis was sceptical but accepted his answer. "Hey Robin, would you mind if Wally and I had a quick talk?"

Wally turned at lighting speed to give an even more dramatic look of desperation. While Robin hated ditching his friend, he also knew that those two had some issues that needed ironing out. With a quick goodbye and a goofy grin, Robin left his two friends alone and headed for his personal computer.

* * *

Robin was searching for any leads on this new villain but was coming up with absolutely nothing. This guy just dropped into the world out of the sky. _No_ known associations with prior criminals, _no_ record of a personal history and _no_ known training. This guy was a ghost.

"Oh Robin."

The seductive voice crawled up to his ears when he found Zatanna standing in the doorway.

"Are you ready to pick up where we left off?"

Zatanna started massaging his shoulders and had _almost_ forced him to relax if not for his goal of tracking down the eagle man.

"I'm sorry babe but I'm busy at the moment and I'm still a bit sore."

Zatanna folded her arms. "Raew gnihtemos yxes." She said as her clothes just turned into something that barely covered her. "What about _now_?" Very attractive indeed.

Robin blanked out quickly before entering deep thought. They haven't spent as much time together lately and he knew that he wanted to fix that as soon as possible. On the other hand, he didn't think that there was time at the moment. He has a criminal on the loose that beat him with ease and essentially stole heaps of money from him personally.

Putting his head down in shame, Robin looked up into her eyes. "I'm sorry but I _need_ to finish this."

"NRUT RETUPMOC FFO!"

The screen he had been sitting at for hours suddenly went black as he lost all that he was working on.

"Zatanna, what the hell? That took me ages."

"I'm sorry if I just want to spend a little bit of time together." She turned on her heels and made her way out of the door.

Robin sighed. Of course he _had_ to go after her now. He jumped up out of his seat and chased her past Megan baking some cookies and were now standing behind the couch where Conner sat watching his favourite static.

"Zatanna wait. I know we've had no time lately but I'm going to fix that. Tomorrow night we can go out. Anywhere you want to go we can go." She was interested now. "We can take the zeta tube anywhere in the world and it can be just you and me."

She smiled at him to show that she loved him and that brought him some peace of mind. "I think that I would really…" "you are so annoying…" "it has been so long since we…" "can't you ever take a hint…"

Robin was becoming distracted from the girl in front of him as he could hear an argument coming from the back room. He _knew_ it wasn't Kaldur, since he was always doing his own thing. That left two people.

"Hello, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh, of course." He knew he was caught red handed by his girlfriend. It wasn't his fault that he was attracted to signs of trouble because he was a hero, and there was trouble coming from Wally and Artemis.

Zatanna had a look that told Robin all he needed to know. "Stnap raeppasid."

Without warning he had lost his pants and was left standing in his boxers in front of a laughing Superboy. Megan at least had the decency to look away, for his sake. After regaining his composure he realised that Zatanna had disappeared again and that meant she wanted some alone time.

He went to her room and slid a note under the door saying that their date night was still on and she was _right_ in saying it had been too long. He was still kind of listening to her. With that he retreated back to his computer to start up his work again. While studying the fight patterns of the eagle he couldn't help but watch the way he moved around so fluidly.

Suddenly he heard his door open.

"Zatanna I'm so sorry." Robin turned to see Artemis standing in front of him. "Oh, sorry."

"It's ok." She paused. "Robin, how do you stand being around Wally for long periods of time?"

People _seriously_ had to stop distracting him from his work. "He's not that bad." He answered honestly. "What's the matter?"

"Just everything. He thinks he knows everything and it's just pushing my buttons the wrong way." Artemis huffed out. "He needs to learn to _not_ think for me."

It sounds like you need to get tracted. Like, not distracted by whatever happened between you two. Just relax."

"There is no relaxing around that boy."

Robin laughed cheekily at her comment. Things were always funnier when they were true. Wally is often too loud and always in the way but he is a genuine friend, Robin and Dick both knew that. It is also understood that some people just can't get along and that a bit of professional courtesy goes a _long_ way in their line of work.

"I'm sure he means well. He just struggles showing it."

"He thinks we can still be something. He can't accept that it won't happen."

Artemis was nearly pulling her hair out. A normal girl would just cry but she let out her emotions in a… _different_ way. You have to expect that, knowing that her father is Sportsmaster and her sister is Cheshire. No room for 'girly' emotions in that family.

Robin placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't let it get to you. Be honest and carry on. Trust me, he'll understand soon enough." Meaning that Robin would now have to talk to Wally and spell it out for him.

"Thanks Robin. You're a good guy. You can tell you were raised right."

Artemis left almost as quickly as she arrived. Now he could _finally_ get back to work. But not before he bought a ticket to the circus. He _was_ raised right and Haley had a hand in that. Tomorrow he would go to Bludhaven.


	3. The circus

**Ok there is something I got to say first. To the guest that reviewed with the biggest essay analysing what seemed like the entirety of DC comics, thanks for the review.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this next part of the story and chuck us a review and tell your mates to give this a read.**

 **Catch yas**

* * *

Dick awoke in his room after an exhaustive night by the computer. He was beginning to finally understand what horses went through when they raced. All of that effort just to run around in circles and end up right where you started, with _nothing_.

He groggily got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He felt as if his mind was still asleep as he made the effort to walk, and found that his reflection in the bathroom mirror only confirmed how he felt. His hair was sticking up at all angles and the dark circles around his eyes were especially prominent this morning.

Beginning to work at his appearance, Dick took extra care to make sure he looked his best. He knew that Haley and the rest of the circus would never care for his looks but that didn't mean he didn't want to try and impress them. He didn't know how long it would be until he saw them again.

Finally completing his look he became increasingly aware of the smell of _pancakes_ originating from the kitchen. An opportunity too good to miss.

"Morning Alfred." Dick greeted as he walked in to see the butler busy at work.

"And good morning to you, Master Dick."

"Boy, those smell really good, Al." Dick sneakily went to grab one of the pancakes off of the plate. Alfred made such a fuss about eating in the dining room. He was old fashioned that way.

"Put. The pancake. Down." Alfred hadn't even turned around before protecting the breakfast.

Dick laughed. "Aww man. How do you do that? There has to be eyes in the back of your head or something."

Alfred tutted. "There is _nothing_ that transpires in this household without my knowing. I would have thought this was a lesson learned already."

"Still doesn't explain _how_." Dick muttered under his breath.

"And you never will."

Dick was caught by surprise by his reply. The fact there was a reply at all.

After breakfast Dick tidied up after himself and went to collect his things. He had bought a bus ticket to Bludhaven to see the circus rather than getting Alfred, or even Bruce if he was around, to drive him. He felt that anything circus related was something for him to do personally. To carry out with complete independence.

"Off so soon?"

Dick was at the front door when he twisted his head and saw the billionaire playboy coming down the stairs.

"Morning Bruce. Yeah I'm just heading out for the day. I'll be back before long, since I made plans later tonight."

Bruce looked at him carefully before the edge of his lips began to curl upwards. "You know, I'd be happy to drive you there myself."

What!? How did he know? To this day Dick still wondered whether it was Bruce that taught Alfred or the other way around.

"Umm, no thanks. I'm good for today."

"Bludhaven is quite a dangerous place for anyone so _please_ be careful."

"That place doesn't scare me. See you later Bruce."

Dick gave a wave and headed out of the door. The bus trip wouldn't be long but it would definitely be a boring one.

* * *

He should have known the minute he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket that things would have ended like this.

"I swear dude that I am the _worst_ best friend ever. Every time you go to that circus I should be there with you and every time I'm _not_."

Dick wondered why he had admitted telling him in the first place that he had decided to go because he knew he would get this reaction. It was nice to know that someone cared but at the same time he wanted time to himself, even more so when it came to personal matters.

"Look, I'm a big kid now and I'm only dropping in to say hi. These people are my family, Wally."

"You know I trust you man but I can still worry."

Dick sighed. "I'm sure you can find someone back at the mountain to keep you entertained for the rest of the day."

"No one does anything around here and those that _do_ only cause fights."

"Wally…" Dick stopped to think. "I think you and Artemis need to make some boundaries with each other. You two have totally _not_ been feeling the aster lately."

"I don't get her problem. I mean she has always been this way, feisty and aggressive, but I'm taking the full force of it all. She never lets me talk and always shuts me down the moment I get near her. That's if she even lets me with the way she's been avoiding me."

Wow. That answers the question about whether his super speed can be used by his mouth. That was like a _million_ words a second.

"I think you two just need some time to catch your breaths. Take it easy for a bit and just work on the friendship and not try force anything. I think she'll appreciate that." By 'think' he meant 'knows'.

"Alright I'll do that. Thanks for helping me out even though it was _me_ calling to see how _you_ were."

"That's just what I do. I'll see you later back at the mountain. Bye."

Dick hang up his phone. He was 15 minutes away from his destination and the excitement was nearly uncontrollable at this point.

* * *

"You know, it used to be the sight of a Grayson on the trapeze that was my favourite thing. Now, the sight of one walking through my door is growing on my quite a bit."

Mr Haley embraced the young man that had come to visit him. He was getting older now but he still held that fatherly aura about him. To Dick, Haley was the circus version of Alfred. His second grandfather.

"It's good to see you too. I've missed you. I've missed everyone."

"I'm glad to see you too kid. You do know that we were stopping in at Gotham next. You didn't have to go through all of the trouble getting away from the skyscrapers and mansions to come out here to see us."

"No. No, I _wanted_ too. I suppose I couldn't wait any longer."

Dick grinned at the man and received a look of pure happiness in return. He often thought about joining back with the circus, just for a small time, and performing again. If he didn't have so much responsibility at the moment there would be no doubt that that's what he would be doing right now.

"In that case why don't I give you a tour around and show you some of our newest toys. Wouldn't want to keep you waiting any longer than we already have. Then after that you can join us all for a feed."

"I'd like that. Thank you."

* * *

The day had gone better than he could have ever imagined. He had been able to catch up with all of his old friends and even meet some of the new members, who seemed awe struck about meeting Bruce Wayne's son. He _was_ going to correct them and inform them that he was just his ward but decided that he didn't want to ruin the mood.

Everyone had since started to prepare for their show tonight, since it was a Sunday night and people loved getting out on the weekend. Hopefully the night wouldn't be ruined by the small group of people in dark suits that had just walked through the door.

A thick and husky British accent quickly filled the room. "I'm 'ere to see the manager, if you people would be so kind."

Dick quickly recognised the man. The penguin. He stood in the centre of all of his thugs with his characteristic monocle and his umbrella, which he knew was actually a gun, that he _loved_ to use just for the sport of it.

"That would be me." Mr Haley stepped in front of his family. "What can I do for you gentleman?"

Penguin made a hand signal to indicate to his men that they start spreading out around the area. "I'm 'ere for a little business I fink. You see, this town ain't the safest and people could get 'urt if no one looks after them."

Haley crossed his arms and scrunched up his face. "And I'm guessing that _you_ would be able to protect us?"

"Why yes." The penguin almost spat in his face. "Imagine if things get broken and no one is around to help."

Penguin gave another command to his men and they began smashing things around them. Dick stepped in and demanded that they stop. He has a _bad_ habit of putting himself in danger when people trespass at the circus.

"What's _this_ then?" Cobblepot looked Dick up and down. "Looks like Bruce Wayne's kid."

Dick was suddenly being pointed at by the super villain and was hit by one of the men to his side across the face. Before he could even stumble to the floor he was picked up by another two before getting another beating from a third guy in front of him. This would _never_ usually happen to him but he was Dick Grayson at the moment. He was defenceless.

In between his small attempt of a struggle Mr Haley had managed to get him away to safety.

"Alright I'll pay. Just leave us alone. I'll give you want you want."

Dick was hurting but it was nothing serious. The worse might be the pain in his left cheek that would most likely swell up nice and big. Perfect for him.

"I'm sorry, mate. That's just 'ow fings work around these parts. Nothing personal." Penguin then took a moment to survey the room. "This place is nice and spacious isn't it? Being so portable it must take some time to set up."

Haley didn't respond. This man had already overstayed his welcome.

Before leaving, Dick found the penguin's umbrella being swung towards his face and colliding with a force he didn't expect from an old man like him. It had knocked him down to the ground and he could already feel the blood starting to fall from his eyebrow.

Cobblepot finally left so that the circus, and Dick, could be cleaned up. Dick felt a familiar jolt from his pocket as his phone went off yet again while the circus nurse, who he presumed had minimal training, bandaged him up. This time it was an alarm he had set the night before. The night he was with Zatanna. The night they made plans to go out _tonight_.

He was going to have to explain his new injuries to her but that was going to be a lot harder than it should be. Why would Robin go to Haley's circus? _This_ is why he hated lies.


	4. On the trail

**G'day boys and girls. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but things have been a bit busy. Also, sorry for this chapter being a bit slow but it's all in the name of story building.**

 **Hope you are enjoying this story so far and it'd be cool to hear what you think so let me know your thoughts or anything that you'd like to see happen. I like to think I'm a bit flexible with stuff like that.**

 **Anyways, enjoy and see you all next time!**

* * *

The sound of the zeta tube rang through the mountain, indicating the arrival of of someone that Megan can spend time with. That is, until she saw who came in and _how_ they were.

"Zatanna, please can we talk about this?"

Robin pleaded with his girlfriend who continued to give him the silent treatment. Robin looked hurt, physically, Megan observed. Did Zatanna do that? No way. There was bruising evident across his cheek but otherwise looked in fine condition. It was like someone had sucker punched him and ran off.

"Robin, I really _do_ want to talk to you. You _know_ this." Zatanna stopped and faced him head on. "Someone hit you and I was worried, that is all. It was simple. I would have accepted any excuse but a picture frame falling and hitting you is rubbish. I know you better than that."

She was right. Usually those type of excuses work for the clumsy Dick Grayson. Right now, he wasn't that guy. He was Robin.

"I'm sorry but…"

"It's a _secret_. I get it." Zatanna left back for her room, leaving Robin standing by himself.

Megan decided it was best not to leave her vantage point during the argument but she was clearly needed now. She made her way over to Robin gracefully.

"Are you alright?"

With a huff he turned away towards the zeta tube he just arrived from. "I'm _fine_."

In a flash he was gone, just as quickly as he came. Robin was now travelling through a beam of light, a feeling he could never quite explain despite his many times using it.

He suddenly found himself at the batcave… home. He throw away his mask and took his cape off as he began to change from Robin to Dick. The cave was empty but busy. Bright lights flashed around him and the humming of the many machines echoed from the walls.

"What happened?"

Dick jumped out of skin. There was only _one_ man that could sneak up on him like that.

He turned to face Batman, still in costume.

"Nothing too crazy, just a few thugs."

"A few _thugs_ got the upper hand on you?" Bruce asked inquisitively.

"I was outnumbered by a bit, but I handled it."

"You shouldn't be that badly outnumbered with good teamwork…"

"Well not _all_ missions are team ones." Dick cut him off.

This earned him a stare from Batman before the cowl came off and he was left with the gaze of Bruce. Honestly, Dick didn't know which frightened him more.

"Where were you?" The sharpness of Bruce's tone disappeared with a more caring one emerging.

"I was out patrolling and didn't see the whole group until they got me. I got out and got fixed up then went out for dinner. That's it."

Bruce continued to study his son closely.

Dick continued. "I feel as bad as you that I let them sneak up on me. I know messed up and I'm sorry."

Bruce let out a small laugh. "I'm just glad you're home safe."

"Me too."

Bruce gave Dick the space he wanted and went back up to the mansion. He hated lying to Bruce more than anything but he knows Bruce. He would have blown the whole thing out of proportion and set up all these new and pointless rules.

He would solve this crime.

* * *

The following day Robin called a team briefing at the mountain. Robin's bruise still showed but most of the team put it down to a lucky hit, which is an excuse he _should_ have told Zatanna. Maybe then she wouldn't be so angry with him right now.

"Alright team, I have a mission. Remember when a few of us went on a secret mission to the circus when it was last in town? Now it is back in Bludhaven and there has been more trouble from the Penguin's gang." He then brought up a holographic map of the small city. "We will enter via various entry points and scout for signs of Penguin and where he may have gone.

"Sweet, I love the circus." Wally said while eating a chocolate bar.

"Hmm, it has been a while since we went last time." Conner agreed.

The team went through the rest of the details before Aqualad stepped in as the official leader. "Then we have a goal, let's go. And remember to stay vigilant. We don't know what this man is planning."

Robin knew it was a simple extortion but he wanted to nail Penguin for what he did. Realistically though there was no guilt. Penguin was a bad guy who did a bad thing and they were heroes. It was their _job_ to catch him.

As they all were making their way to the bio-ship Robin felt someone pull him back. He found Artemis stopping him and waiting for the others to get out of ear's range.

"So, what is the real story behind this?" She gestured at his cheek.

"Unlucky I guess." Dick played it off.

"Really? Ok, what about _this_ then?" She then jabbed him in the side where he was still healing from a bruised/cracked rib, causing him to wince in pain.

Artemis studied his reaction. "You think _I_ wouldn't notice? We train together all the time and spend all that time at school together and you think I couldn't tell?"

Damn, Robin should have expected this. "Look, don't tell the others. It's nothing they need to worry about."

Robin's pleading face _begged_ Artemis to keep this secret. She knew that his blue eyes were boring into her under his mask. She knew she shouldn't, but agreed to silence anyway.

"You better stay out of trouble."

"I will, promise." Robin laughed as he made his way to join the rest of the team. She _was_ going to regret this.

It was a short trip and before they knew it, the team was scouring the circus. It was purely a recon mission so they were not to be seen by anyone. It was far fetched hope that they would uncover something but Robin _desperately_ wanted to catch Penguin.

"Hey, dude?"

Robin watch as Wally quickly, like _really_ quickly, sneak up to him.

"Shh... What?" Robin replied.

"I don't think there's anything here we can use. This place is empty of anything criminal, though I did find this cool looking fake moustache." Wally held up the funny looking facial hair.

Robin sighed. "There has to be _something_."

"Look, I'm glad you brought the whole team along this time but… we can't jump through hoops everytime someone messes with this place. It was probably a petty crime."

"But it's _still_ a crime. It doesn't change anything."

"I'm not saying I won't help. Just be ready for if we don't find anything."

Robin thought on this. Wally was right. They needed to go back to the drawing board and come up with a _new_ plan.

* * *

The same time the next night they were returning to the circus. The team were reluctant to come back but Aqualad allowed one more night to be dedicated to this. They were now going to split up and search the _whole_ city for Penguin's thugs and work from there. Aqualad suggested the team work in pairs and since he didn't expect a busy night, he paired Robin with Zatanna.

The couple needed to talk things out and there was no better time than when they were staking out a major criminal hotspot.

Robin decided he would have to initiate because she still barely talked to him.

"I'm sorry." This got her attention. "I should have just told you the _truth_ but I was embarrassed. I didn't get hit as Robin."

"It doesn't matter anymore. It is clearly personal and…"

"No, we are together and… I… I got mugged."

Zatanna's eyes lit up as if she had just witnessed murder.

"How could that happen to _you_?"

He didn't want to lie to her so he only told her what he could. "I was in civvies, like full mask off, so I couldn't risk doing anything so I took a hit."

"That is completely fine. Why did you worry about something like _that_?"

"Because I'm Robin, not some little kid that gets beat up on the street. I didn't want that getting out and I'm sorry. I thought _one hit_ wasn't a big deal."

It wouldn't have been a big deal if one hit was all he received. She didn't know about his ribs or the cut above his eye. Still, he was making progress.

"Team, come in." Aqualad was trying to reach them through the mind-link. "A group of people just arrived with Penguin's insignia. They're setting up for _something_.

The team all regrouped at Aqualad's location to find what he was talking about. These men were setting up a perimeter in an empty car park with all angles covered with a bunch of crates in the center of them. Too bad they never look up in this city. They think there are no heroes around Bludhaven but they're wrong tonight. Maybe one day _he_ should save this city himself.

A convoy of fancy black cars arrived with a van in between them. The team continued to watch so they could gain any intel they could.

The men began talking about some sort of payment before Penguin's men accepted a shiny briefcase and began loading up the van with the crates they brought. This deal could _not_ be allowed to be completed and whatever Penguin was selling _had_ to be captured. Most importantly though, Penguin's men had to be followed.

Once the deal was complete the team began to split into two teams, one going after the van while the others follow Penguin's men. They would have to wait some time before making their move, so that they did not alert the goons that they were being followed. As soon as the van left the car park, Zatanna, Conner, Megan and Artemis followed after them, with the crates _possibly_ containing highly dangerous goods.

Aqualad and Robin stayed behind waiting to follow the men back to their hideout where the others could join them there later. Penguin _was_ going down.


	5. Traps and ambushes

**Boys, girls and others, welcome back. Time to pick up exactly where we left off. What's gonna happen? Will they find Penguin? Will they get answers? Does anyone die? I don't know. Normally each chapter I write is in different scenes, broken up by those line things, but this one isn't. It is the biggest scene I've written so far, not that I've written that much.**

 **Anyways, enjoy and catch ya's next time!**

* * *

Normally people like to move out quickly after an illegal deal, but no. Penguin's guys were now having a laugh between themselves like they had no care in the world.

Robin and Aqualad both sat on the adjacent building where they've been for the last five minutes. This was a sensitive mission that had to be handled with caution. If they were spotted now there would be no doubt that they would _lose_ the location of their hideout. These goons would just run until they couldn't anymore.

"Aqualad, Robin, are you there?"

"Yes, we are still within range." Kaldur responded to Artemis.

"We think we are far away enough so that we can get these guys unheard. We are going in now."

"If you believe you are ready, go for it."

Robin listened to them roughly, not taking his eyes away from his targets. They were beginning to head to their vehicles with their briefcase full of, what can only be guessed to be, _money_.

"Aqualad, they are starting to move."

Aqualad finished his mind conversation with the others. "Very well, Robin. We must stay in stealth to avoid failure here."

Robin laughed his signature laugh. " _Stealth_ is what I do."

The sound of the engines turning on below them signalled that it was time to get back on their feet. They were going to stay on the roofs so they could remain undetected easily. With the amount of small apartment buildings and warehouses in the area, it should be relatively easy to accomplish for the duo of heroes.

Kaldur stopped before running after the cars. "Team, Robin and I are about to move. We will most likely lose connection so use our GPS trackers to find us once you have apprehended the cargo."

"Too easy." Wally responded. "We will be there in a flash."

Megan then chimed in. "If these guys would slow down it would be quicker... and stop splitting up. They are splitting up now!"

"I'm confident in your abilities. We will see you soon." Aqualad gave his last message.

Robin led the way for his current partner as they silently chased the criminals back to their hole. It was a routine mission plan that they have repeated more times than could be counted by any of the team members now.

Eventually they arrived at a small warehouse in an _even worse_ part of town, if that was possible in Bludhaven. They watched as they lost view of their targets as they entered into the warehouse. Scaling the building and arriving on the roof they found the iconic rooftop windows that seemed to plague all criminal heavy cities.

Peering through the window they found the source of their problems, _guns_. There were piles of them stacked at different levels throughout the whole warehouse. Why was Penguin selling guns to small criminals on the street? And more importantly, where was Penguin?

Despite the size and the amount of contraband that was stored in such a small building, it didn't seem very protected. Robin snuck off and entered into the building to get a closer look. Kaldur soon followed and soon they were both crawling on the rafters of the building up near the ceiling.

"I'm beginning to think there is _more_ going on here than originally thought." Robin felt Kaldur's voice fill his ears.

They could not use the mind-link with Megan so far away. Robin, instead of replying directly, gave a nod to show he agreed.

"This is Penguin we are talking about. Of course there is _more_ going on." He whispered back.

All that was being done below them was taking stock of what they had left and bragging about the amount of money that they had just scored.

Kaldur took a deep, relaxing breath before he went to jump down on the unsuspecting criminals below but was stopped by Robin.

"Wait. They will call their _boss_ eventually. This money is going nowhere fast."

Aqualad listened and sat back to his original position. Yes, they would wait.

After several minutes they heard a new voice below, but it wasn't who they were after.

"Give me the money." The voice demanded. Where was this guy, behind a box somewhere out of view?

"Why should we?" The man holding the money asked.

"Because the guns you just sold have just been _taken_. No hand. It. Over."

Robin readied himself, as he was sure Aqualad did also. They still were hidden for the time being.

Out of the shadows came the owner of the mystery voice. The eagle man. Dressed in his red and black attire and that creepy eagle mask. Robin tensed up his fists at the sight of him.

"Give me the money and get your guns out." The Eagle ordered, to which the men obeyed. "Good, now shoot up _there_."

The Eagle slowly pointed up to Robin and Aqualad were watching. As soon as the realisation hit, they both sprung into action to avoid the bullets that were now being shot their way. The sound of guns being fired filled the room as all hell had broke loose.

Resorting to a more _tactical_ approach to their fight, Robin and Aqualad split up and would take out individual targets that got separated. Sticking to tight corners and dark spaces, it proved to be a successful tactic.

"Group up and stay moving. Do not let them anticipate your moves!" The Eagle yelled to the men.

Once the stragglers were down, the others were unapproachable. They were huddled together around their escape vehicle with this new criminal at their centre.

The Eagle spoke again. "There they are. Keep the suppressing fire up and don't let them move."

The duo were pinned down. They either stay where they are or they can retreat out the door behind them. Robin heard the trunk of a car shut and the engine turning over, they were _leaving_.

Quickly he tried to steal a look at his current situation but was nearly shot for his troubles.

"You expect this to be an easy fight?" Robin and Aqualad were taunted. "You shouldn't put all your eggs in one basket."

Robins laughed occupied the silence that followed. "An _egg_ , I get it. It's because you dress like an eagle."

"You're one to talk, Robin." The Eagle was done wasting time. "Alright men, finish this up nice and quick."

The men surrounding them slowly but steadily closed in on them. The onslaught of bullets remained constant and the window of opportunity to run away was shrinking around their feet.

The explosive sound of a wall being destroyed distracted all the the warehouse. Superboy had _jumped_ , _literally,_ straight into the action with the rest of the team close behind.

"Go, go, go."

Cars began to speed away while others simply ran in an attempt to escape the team of heroes.

"Good job, _sidekicks_. Question is now where is the money and where are most of the guns? A lot of people just ran away. Can you catch them all?"

That was what they were doing while they were pinned down. They had gained the upper hand with the extra time they gained from the Eagle's interference.

With the mental connection re-established between them all again, no words had to be said out aloud as the everyone split up to make chase in different directions. Robin all but volunteered to catch this eagle man. Getting away the first time had seriously pissed Robin off.

"Hopefully we _don't_ meet again."

"That depends on how long you get locked up for."

The Eagle scoffed at the boy wonder. "Sooner than I planned then."

In an instance he flipped from his position and began to run from the boy on his tail. Robin had to admire the skill at which this man performed his stunts. He was flawless.

The Eagle made his way to the ceiling and exited through the window that Robin and Aqualad had entered with. Robin used his batarang to whiplash around a pole and aimed to follow through the same window. As he neared the hole the window was slammed shut and he went crashing through the glass, luckily feet first to avoid any serious damage.

Robin lost his balance and landed roughly on the roof, tumbling across for a short distance.

" _You_ left this open on your way in. Thought I would close it for you."

Robin knew there was a smirk beneath the mask used by his new enemy. Within microseconds the chase was back on. The two ran across the rooftops almost perfectly matched. Jumping, sliding, swinging, they were identical.

It _almost_ came to end when they reached the top of a building with a wide street below them, too far to risk a jump.

"It's over. Just give up with some dignity." Robin steadied his breathing to give the illusion that he could run for hours more if he felt like.

"I got a _present_ for you."

Robin was puzzled at the man's reply.

The Eagle then jumped over the edge and landed on a sloped roof, sliding his way down before taking a giant leap across the road. In mid-air, he straightened out to improve his aerodynamics and tumbled into a roll as he stuck the landing perfectly.

This infuriated Robin. If he did not follow him now he would have to go around and would lose his target in that time.

Robin wasted no time in jumping of the same edge. Sliding down towards the street below, he jumped at the very last second to give himself the best chance at making the distance. He was doing well and before he could make the landing he received his _present_ , rope being wrapped around his legs and pulling him down. Still he made the landing but was momentarily stuck.

"Nice one, kid. I remember learning that one at your age."

Robin did not need a speech from this man. "Well maybe one day you will fall, and I'll be there to catch you."

He Eagle laughed. "Kid, do I look like I need a safety net. I _never_ have and _never_ will."

Robin watched as he let this man escape for the second time now. A flash of red zoomed across the skyline until he was gone. The team were still rounding up the rest of the Penguin's men around town but he was sure he could get out of these ropes in a few more seconds.

Once out of his restraints, Robin had time to reflect. The Eagle was _always_ one step ahead of them and had his hand in several crimes around the area. It was time to get to work and solve this problem. _Who_ is The Eagle?

Robin had a clue to start his investigation. Haley's circus is home to the _best_ acrobats in the _world,_ and the crime started when they arrived. Maybe someone there has something to do with this. And maybe that's why Penguin got involved with them.

Robin hoped this wasn't the case, but a lead was a lead.


	6. Memory Lane

**G'day to you all and thanks for coming back. It's time to start searching for clues for who is behind all of these attacks and start working at solving the puzzle.**

 **What do you think is going on?**

 **Anyways, enjoy and see ya later**

* * *

Secrets ran in his nature. He fights it but ultimately he is a bat. Robin _wants_ to tell his friends, his team, what his plan is but he knows they'll either babysit him or try to stop him.

So far, the Dick Grayson approach to the circus has failed and he had the bruises to show for it. There was only two or three more weeks of Haly's circus being in Bludhaven before they moved into Gotham.

The mountain was quiet as Robin walked silently through the halls. Of course, if Conner listened for him he would no doubt hear him walking about, but he also knew he wouldn't be on guard at their own base.

If there was anyone he was worried about sneaking up on him, it would be Artemis. She had a real knack for that sort of thing and, for some reason, found it _fun_ to surprise him and keep him on his toes.

The zeta tube was still up and running, it was never turned off for obvious security reasons. He entered his coordinates for as close to Bludhaven as he could get. He wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible so that if _anyone_ there was doing anything criminal, they wouldn't know he was there.

"Where are you going?"

Robin didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Nowhere special, just patrol."

"Llet eth hturt."

He wished it was Artemis who caught his this time. "I'm going to Bludhaven. And _don't_ use those spells on me, Zatanna."

She looked cross. Her arms were folded in front of her with her shoulders pushed up, it was her best intimidating look, but it was her _eyes_ that scared him. They were digging into his very soul, searching for an answer to what he was doing.

"Bludhaven isn't your _usual_ place for a patrol, is it? Gotham, sure, but not Bludhaven."

Robin sighed in defeat. "Ok, look. This Eagle guy has a lot of skill and is _clearly_ affiliated with Penguin. Penguin only recently extorted Haly's circus, in Bludhaven, and I _think_ there is a connection to that. That is it."

"Why are you _always_ sneaking off to that circus whenever it comes to town?"

The domino mask over his eyes hid Robin's sadness at the question. He could not give the honest answer that they both knew she wanted. Luckily for him, his previous answer was the _real_ reason he was going there… this time.

Getting no reply, Zatanna pushed more. "You told nearly no one last time you went and I know that was off the books from Batman. Please, tell me _something_."

Before Robin entered through the zeta tube he gave Zatanna a last, ressurring look. "You are overthinking this. The clues line up so I am going to investigate."

Zatanna huffed silently to herself. "We _are_ talking about this tonight. We can go someone nice to eat and just be together for once."

"I will see you tonight."

In a flash, he was gone. There was a time in the world when the thought of teleporting people around the world was only seen in stories. Now, it was _very_ real to be able to leave at the drop of a hat. It was magic come real.

* * *

The instinct to take off his tight costume and walk in and see his old family was almost overwhelming, and it took _a lot_ for him to think something was that far past whelmed. It was _for_ them that he had to remain hidden.

The circus tent had open pockets near the peak that let air in to keep the place from overheating and discomforting guests. This was his way in. The tent was steep and slippery, but luckily he had more than enough tricks and gadgets to be able to make the ascend.

When Dick was young he would always try to climb as high as he could. It used to be how he overcame his fear of heights. Most people thought it was just his genetics that made him love flying through the air, and that certainly did help, but there was _always_ a fear that was just basic human instinct.

Reaching his goal, he used his grappling hook to swing onto the trapeze tower that was at the centre of the main stage. Looking carefully around the ground, he saw that no one was around, most likely all having dinner together, and that he would have plenty of time to have a look around.

Once being on the trapeze again scared him and he had thought he was over that by now. Realising he was alone, standing in the same spot he was when _it_ happened, he was deeply uneasy.

"Pull it together, Dick." A small voice left his lips.

Once on the ground he went straight to business. He found the list of acts in the backstage area that detailed each performer and what is was that they did. The only possibilities in his mind were the gymnasts or the trapezists. The trapezists were new to the group so he would look at them first.

He went to their personal storage area and, honestly _wishing_ for more of a challenge, found a picture of them all together. Most of them were female and the males build was completely wrong for them to be The Eagle.

The gymnasts were next and he remembered most of them well. Unlike the trapeze act, there were several men who could be the man he is looking for. He rummaged through their belongings for any type of illegal activity and the _only_ thing he found even remotely close was steroids that belonged to the guy that was at the bottom of the human pyramids.

Every lead he could think of chasing led to another dead end and it frustrated him beyond belief. Fighting his better judgement, Robin decided to check Haly's office to see if maybe there was a paper trail of missing money. Tonight was _not_ the night to get sentimental.

Haly was a messy, yet organised man. His office looked like a bomb went off in it but he knew that there was a place for everything, and that everything was in its place. Photographs adorned his walls from the opening day of the circus to now. It was easy to get lost in _those_ memories. The family meals he was able to enjoy every night without fail. Each new location and how he would be able to explore the town if his parents deemed it safe enough.

He remembered less and less about _them_ these days. It was why he kept as many pictures of them as he did. They helped them live in his heart. It was other things that he had forgotten. How they smelled when he hugged them or how they spoke to him. Was it lovingly, or authoritatively, or even dismissively? It was _hard_ to know these days.

He did remember a set of eyes though. One blue eye and one brown... Tony Zucco. It was a similar situation to how Cobblepot payed the circus a visit when Zucco took it _all_ away from him.

Dick shook his head and went back to the books. They were basic, but in order. Tonight had been a failure for his case. He would still check out the gymnasts further, knowing in his gut that they would come up clean.

The way out _would_ have been the same way in but there was no one around, so the front door would do. He heard voices as he was walking out of the door. He reflexily hid in the shadows and looked for the source of the noise. Haly.

It was calming, being able to look back and see that he was well. A feeling he _never_ got with his parents. When they fell, they were just a small blur on the ground that he wouldn't dare look at. The funeral was closed casket. Zucco ruined his chance at a _goodbye_. It was a shame that he was no longer around to serve for his crime. It was unjust.

* * *

"Master Dick, would you please _slow down_ before you break something."

Dick was running around the manor like a headless chicken. Zatanna had booked in for a _five star_ restaurant in Metropolis and he needed to look his best, it was customary in such high class situations.

"Sorry, Al. I'm running out of time and I can't be late or Zatanna will lose it."

"You would think that after all this time that you would be able to relax around one that you have been in a relationship with for as long as you have, hmm?"

Alfred remained in the centre of the main lounge room where Dick would pass through as he moved between his bedroom, bathroom and anywhere else that he remembered.

"Of course you're right, Alfred. Is it so bad that I want every date to be perfect?"

Alfred simply looked on as the teen continued about his business. It seemed futile to try and argue with the boy, especially with how similar he was to Bruce. Then again, what would _he_ know about _relationships_? His line of work made it difficult and after taking in Bruce as his own, he never had the time.

Making his own conclusion, Alfred left the matter alone. "Well, I do hope that wherever you take you lady that it is up to standard. I would dread to think you would sneak her to the _circus_ with you."

This caused Dick to skid to a stop to see what Alfred was trying to say. "Or is that something just _you_ do, Master Dick?"

"Alfred!" Nothing escaped this man's attention. "I didn't _sneak_ off anywhere… Zatanna knew about it."

"Your business is your own. I do not wish to pry into your personal life but I would ask you to consider _who_ it is you sneak away from."

"I know, Al. I just find it hard to decide what I can share without giving away too much."

"I know the burden all too well. Enjoy your evening, and give Miss Zatanna my regards."

The two embraced in a loose hug, as manly as they could muster. "Thanks, again." Dick said before Alfred was left in the empty manor once again.

* * *

The restaurant that the young couple found themselves in was gigantic. The ceilings were high and held ornamental chandeliers, and the carpet looked like it was picked up out of the royal palace itself. Sitting by one of the main windows overlooking Metropolis, they seemed so far away from the commotion of the other guests. You could fit another whole table comfortably in between them and the people next to them.

"You meal, madam." A suit-clad waiter appeared with the food.

Zatanna eyed her meal closely. "Who doesn't love spaghetti?"

"That looks so good. Wanna swap?"

Zatanna laughed at her boyfriend as he received his fried salmon. He was so sure that it was what he wanted when he briefly searched the menu.

The time passed pleasant between the two. Small talk filled their time as they ate their meals, and it looked like Zatanna wasn't going to finish hers. Robin was already preparing to get the rest from her.

"Zatanna, I'm sorry for sneaking away this morning. I thought no one would mind if I just went myself."

"Do you not trust that place? And why do you hide everything you do there from Batman?"

Robin had to think on his answer as to protect himself. "It was where my first night out with Batman was. It is just something that I didn't expect when I went out for the first time. Knowing that at any moment I could have been hurt badly. It was just something I'd _never_ experienced before."

"What _did_ you do before?"

Any resemblance of a smile had left his face. "Zatanna, you know I can't…"

"Can't _trust_ me? I would have _thought_ I would have been one of the people you would trust the most. I just want you to let me in."

"I'm sorry. I just can't" The scale of the restaurant was horrible now. With its grandness, it brought a silence that he could not hide behind. It allowed the focus to be purely on him and _why_ he kept secrets about things as simple as his name.

"Does it still scare you?"

Robin was confused by her question. "What?"

"Your first night out with Batman?"

"No, not anymore. It takes _a lot_ for all those criminals to get into my head."

"Seems the same for people on the team as well."

Robin felt horrible. He knew there was only himself to blame but had to be strong. To protect those he cares about.

A vibration was felt in both of their pockets. Aqualad was trying to contact them to get them to get to base ASAP. They had intel of an attack incoming but could not determine the exact time or place so they needed to be ready for anything.

Dick looked at his girlfriend. "I suppose we _should_ get going."

He got nothing but that deafening silence as he followed her from the table to the front counter to pay the bill.

"How was the meal?"

Robin looked at Zatanna again before addressing the cashier. "It was great, thank you."


	7. Breakout

**Next chapter = a bit more action. Sorry for the wait but hopefully you all enjoy the next chapter for the young heroes.**

 **Have a good read and will be back next time. Catch ya's**

* * *

"YOU HAVE TO WAIT!"

"BUT I'M HUNGRY NOW."

This argument had been carrying on for about 20 minutes now. Megan was trying to cook and Wally was trying to eat, of course.

"Wally, you have to be _patient_ when it comes to this kind of thing."

"Ahh." Wally was flailing around the kitchen. "It's not my fault that I have a heightened metabolism. I _need_ to eat or… or… or I might just fade away."

Artemis entered into the room where the rest of the team were listening in on the two fight. Not two seconds before sitting down it was already too much.

"Will you two please, for the love of God, work it out. You boys need to learn to let women do their thing."

Two opposite reactions followed. The girls, full of pride and satisfaction, and the boys, hurt and offended. Or at least pretending to be.

"Hey…" Robin sat up straight on the couch. "We aren't _all_ that bad."

Wally rallied behind his best friend. Conner and Kaldur seemed to want nothing to do with this situation.

" _You_ have your moments."

Robin gulped at Zatanna's voice before disappearing back into the couch. Zatanna simply huffed to herself. Eventually it went back to how it started, Megan versus Wally.

Robin soon felt a buzz in his pocket that quickly brought him to attention. Without hesitation he looked down at the caller and opened a private communication.

"I'll be back in a sec."

The others didn't seem to realise that the boy wonder had left. Although, they would have because it _is_ their job to be aware at all times.

"Hey Batman." Robin said once he was comfortably in private.

"You're joking?"

"I can be there in ten. Do you know much on the situation?"

"It sounds like an inside job. There's no way someone can cause that much damage from the inside alone."

"Ok, _I'll_ be there."

Robin composed himself after the call from his mentor. His eyebrows were furrowed as he thought on his next move. Normally Kaldur would make the calls for the team but this one seemed to fall on him. He had to get ready.

"Where are _you_ off to?"

Conner watched Robin moving around the base, grabbing his equipment in the process. Robin came to a slow stop as he was searching for his smoke bombs.

"You know, the usual."

Conner's face remained expressionless.

"I don't know."

"Oh. Umm..." Robin paused for only the slightest moment looking at his team. "The same place we are _all_ about to go. _Gotham_."

* * *

"Coming up over Gotham now."

"Thank you, Megan. Robin, run us over the briefing one more time." Kaldur said from his seat on the bio-ship.

"Ok." Robin turned around in his chair. "There is a mass riot at Arkham Asylum, the home to some of the world's _worst_ criminals. Communications were lost to the inside a little over an hour ago and, due to the ego of some of the inmates, there are multiple confirmed deaths of both guards and other prisoners."

"Aqualad remained facing the front of the ship. "Remember, we _must_ stay focused once inside. It will close quarters and we _will_ be outnumbered greatly."

The asylum eventually came into view, smoke pouring out of the windows indicating a fire, with the screams of the insane piercing the air. A perimeter had been set by the police, _still_ trying to work out the best way to enter. That or a certain Batman had told them to wait for his instructions.

"Where should I land?" Megan looked around the building for a point of entry.

Kaldur studied the computers in front of him. "Schematics show the largest holding area can be accessed from the roof if we go through. We will be able to set up in there with enough room to keep an eye on our surroundings."

"We can't go straight in." Robin intervened. "We will be swarmed in seconds. We should keep silent and use the element of surprise to take out the larger criminals."

"So you want to split up?" Zatanna questioned from the corner.

"No, but the smaller goons know there place. They will back down once there boss is caught rather than risk looking like they are competing for power."

Superboy stood up. "They _won't_ beat us in a fight. Let's go."

Not even the speed of Kid Flash could stop the clone before he had left the ship and landed in the asylum through the roof.

"I am _not_ going through this rebellious phase again. He _needs_ to listen." Artemis was furious.

"I guess our choice has been made for us. We will protect Superboy. Megan, link us up." Kaldur led the way for the rest of the team, following the same method of entry that Superboy did.

There was already too many people for Superboy alone, but not enough for the whole team. The fight was simple but the numbers kept it even as more and more inmates flowed through into the large hall. Their stamina would _not_ be able to last for the whole riot, except Superboy of course.

"Aqualad." Robin thought. "I am going to go for the control room to section of this area so we can take out smaller groups at a time."

"I'll go with you." Artemis stated before disappearing with Robin.

The two moved silently as they moved deeper within the facility. Thanks to the man times Robin had been here, they found the control room easily. Robin plugged into the computer only to find evidence to support his previous idea.

"Someone hacked in to let everyone out, from here."

Artemis scowled at the news. "How many are out?"

Robin gulped. "All of them. This isn't a riot. It's a _breakout_."

An explosion shook the foundations of the building. Someone was making their move right now. Artemis began explaining the situation to the team while Robin explained to Batman. The dark knight was currently preoccupied by Joker, who was _trying_ to claim the cafeteria as his own.

Wally's voice soon entered everyone's head. "Guys, I'm going to have a quick run around and try find the source of the explosion."

"Okay, but do _not_ stop moving. Megan, head to the ship and find out if there are any escapees due to that explosion."

Wally nodded at Kaldur before he was gone in a flash. Megan flew back up through the hole in the roof and began circling the building.

Robin continued searching the computers for signs of what the hacker was after but knew he had to get back to his team. Copying over the data, he joined Artemis on their journey back through the long hallways.

"Help. Please, NO! STAY AWAY!"

Prisoners began running towards the two from the end of the hall. Robin and Artemis instinctively entered a battle pose but found it useless as they kept running in fear.

"What are they so afraid of?" Artemis looked down to where they ran from.

"Their own minds. Scarecrow must be out. We haven't got much time. Let's go."

Artemis used the link to call the others. "We need some help. We are heading to the East wing."

Conner could be heard puffing in his thoughts. "Won't be… too long."

Grown men were cowering in fear. The closer they assumed they were getting to Scarecrow, the worst it got. It seemed as if the air itself was becoming darker as the _nightmares_ become more tangible.

"No way." Artemis stopped moving.

Following her gaze, Robin found her staring at Sportsmaster, her _dad_ , in a cell.

"Look who it is. My _daughter_ and her _little_ friend."

Robin ignored the man. "We have to go, like now."

"Yes. Go." Sportsmaster was so calm in his voice it was unsettling. "Like what I've done to the place?"

Around him lay what _used_ to be his cellmate. It was clear that it was too late to do anything to save the man.

"Artemis finally broke from his gaze. "You _deserve_ this place."

"Artemis, let's go." Robin finally got his wish as they entered the next holding area.

Fire engulfed the walls while everyone in the room was running from their own demons, unaware of their entry. Everyone except for the one that mattered. Scarecrow stood tall over those around him. His face twisted to resemble that which he is named after.

"Don't move, Crane."

Scarecrow stared almost straight through the two. "The _sidekick_. How free you must feel without your master."

Robin stood firm. "There is only one way this is ending. And everyone knows scarecrows don't have a brain."

Artemis slowly moved to gain a better position, surrounding their enemy.

"Ahh, you think you can joke your way out of this. You are a puppet without his strings."

Artemis readied herself for the takedown before she felt a sudden shock on the back of her head. Robin jolted into action as Artemis was knocked down but his path towards Scarecrow was blocked by a man wearing orange and black.

Quickly diving back defensively, Robin balanced himself. "Deathstroke. _Most_ people don't choose to come here for a holiday."

Deathstroke tutted and looked to see Artemis return to her feet.

"Who are you working for now? And why are you here?"

Deathstroke spoke in monotone, his body as still as a statue. "Do you _really_ think I will answer any of those questions?"

Robin, surveying the room, noticed that Scarecrow was slowly creeping away during the confusion. Robin used the mental link to call out for his team but they were too far away. If they didn't act now, the problem was going to get worse.

It was moments like this that a mental connection to each other was a clear advantage. Robin was able to give Artemis the instruction to catch Scarecrow without Deathstroke being aware.

With a quick release of a smoke bomb, Robin flew forward at Deathstroke only to find every punch being deflected. The two were evenly matched, taking their fight all over the room while Artemis made for her target. With Scarecrow, you could never get in too close due to the danger of his toxins, but Artemis didn't need to, not with her bow in hand.

Artemis had him pinned behind a small wall when Deathstroke began to play unfair. He started throwing bombs at other prisoners, knowing that the _heroes_ would not be able to let them die. Robin was unable to handle all of the bombs plus the man himself. He could sense a cold, arrogant smile under the orange and black mask.

The others were still nowhere to be found and it forced Artemis to leave her position briefly, using non-lethal blast arrows to push some of the _still_ frightened inmates out of harm's way.

Deathstroke's voice was heard after the explosions went off but his body was unseen. "I'm done playing these games, _for now_. Goodbye, Robin."

Robin quickly span his head around to find what he feared would be the case. Scarecrow had escaped. Furiously he screamed into the darkness. "Slade, I will find you."

Artemis walked up to her teammate. "We still have _lots_ of work to do. They weren't the only ones on the loose and I think Superboy is fighting Killer Croc."

Robin could only sigh with how the fight had just turned out. "At least _you_ won't have to explain this to Batman."

"We couldn't have stopped this. This was a planned break out and we were ambushed."

Robin was at a loss. "Why would Deathstroke come here just to break a few people out, it's beneath him… hold on."

Pulling out his pocket sized technology, Robin began searching through some of the information that he pulled from the asylum control system.

"It looks like he didn't copy anything directly but… he deleted _something_ from the system."

Artemis watched as Robin typed intensely on his keyboard. "If only you worked this hard at school. How are we going to figure out what he was hiding?"

Robin laughed, not at Artemis' joke though. "I while back I built the asylum's computer system. I have the original data so I can compare it to what it is now and see what is missing."

Artemis gave a small nod to show she was impressed. "Nice. What have we got?"

Robin stared at the name on his screen.

"Tony Zucco. He erased Tony Zucco's file, like he never existed."

Artemis stepped back slightly. "Why would erase the file of a _dead_ man?"

Robin looked up. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

Artemis pulled out an arrow. "Let's clean this place up first."

Robin nodded and followed her back deeper into the asylum, there was work to do.


End file.
